Howl-O-Ween
by Justin Bonesteel
Summary: Ralph and Vanellope celebrate their Halloween at a newly installed Halloween-themed arcade game whose mayor is a werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys. Halloween is coming up and I decided to make a story out of "Wreck-It Ralph". This is to honor "Ralph Breaks the Internet" which will be released in theaters next month. Here is my story about Ralph and Vanellope celebrating their Halloween at a Halloween-themed game ruled by a werewolf.**

* * *

At Litwak's Family Fun Center & Arcade, one year after Wreck-It Ralph set out to become a hero, which could've been a fatal mistake, and helped Vanellope von Schweetz become a member of the Sugar Rush racers again, it is October, the month for when it's time for all things scary because Halloween is upcoming.

Most of the video game characters have set up Halloween decorations at their homes, including the Nicelanders at Fix-It Felix, Jr. They have a jack-o-lantern sitting outside at the main entrance of their penthouse. They also put up Halloween decorations of bats, black cats, witches, skeletons, ghosts, goblins and spiders inside the house.

Right now, Ralph is heading over to Game Central Station to meet up with his best friend, Vanellope. Once he got there, Vanellope met him at the entrance to Sugar Rush.

"Good evening, Ralph!" she greeted him.

"Hi, and how is my best friend doing?" Ralph greeted in reply.

"Oh, I've been doing fine ever since the players accepted me for who I am."

"That's good to hear. Anyhow, have you heard of that new Halloween-themed game called Spooky Hoops? Someone who once visited that game told me that it's a basketball game where scary people and things like skeletons and Frankenstein play basketball against one another. Plus, I remember hearing that the mayor who runs that game lives in a haunted house and owns a museum that shows the history of Halloween."

"No, I don't think I heard of it. But, just so you'd know, I get a little bit scared on Halloween. All those ghosts, goblins, zombies, skeletons, bats and spiders scare me."

"I used to be scared on Halloween too, but I'm getting used to it. So let's go check out the new game and its museum, and I'll be right beside the whole way."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Okay. That makes me feel so much better."

And with that, the two friends head over to Spooky Hoops to go see the museum about the history of Halloween.

"Are we going to see werewolves at the museum?" Vanellope asked Ralph.

"Who knows? Maybe." Ralph answered. "Which reminds me, the mayor is a werewolf."

* * *

 **This is just the beginning of my Halloween story. Once again, this is to honor "Ralph Breaks the Internet" which will come out next month.**

 **In case you're wondering why I have the title as "Howl-o-ween", a Halloween pun with the word "howl" replacing "Hall" in it, this is because this story will be set at a Halloween-themed arcade game ruled by a werewolf. Perhaps you never heard the joke: What is a wolf's favorite holiday? I'll tell you the answer. Howl-oween! *bursts into laughter***

 **Anyway, feel free to read, review, favorite and follow, and there'll be more spooky fun coming soon!**


	2. Museum of Halloween History

After going through the entrance to Spooky Hoops, Ralph and Vanellope are greeted by a werewolf in a suit.

"Hello, visitors, and welcome to Spooky Hoops!" he said. "The game where all creatures seen on Halloween compete one another in basketball! My name is Talbot. I'm the mayor in charge of this game."

Vanellope sees a basketball arena labeled "Spooky Hoops" above the entrance doors. "Is that the arena where they have their game?" she asked as she points at the building.

"Yes, it is. That's where we have our games when the arcade is open. Around here, the citizens live in their own homes. Like how zombies live underground beneath their graves at the cemetery." He gestures at the graveyard where hundreds of gravestones are standing.

Then he shows a haunted house next to the cemetery. "And that's my home." A jack-o-lantern is sitting on the front porch with a candle inside, showing off its face.

"That house looks spooky." Ralph commented.

"It is spooky. That's why it's called a haunted house. A few of my friends live there with me." Talbot informed them.

Right by the house, a monstrous tree with an eerie face stood on its roots. An owl is perched on one of its branches and bats are hanging by their feet on the branches.

"And that tree is home to my owl landlord and some of my bat friends."

"I'm afraid to go near trees that have eerie faces." Vanellope said nervously.

"Trust me, that tree always tells visitors to a secret password they must use in order to visit any who live there, which only I easily know, and I must tell them that password. But you haven't seen the most interesting thing yet. I'm about to show you my yet to be famous National Museum of Halloween History!"

"That's what we've come to see ever since I heard about this newly installed game from last week." said Ralph.

"Right then. Follow me." Talbot guides the duo to the museum. Once they get there, they stand in front of it with two statues of a rat and a snake sitting in front of the buiding. There's also a lit jack-o-lantern sitting near the front doors.

"Wow!" Ralph exclaimed. "From the looks of this from out here, this museum does look spooky."

"Ah, but you haven't seen the inside yet. On Halloween, I will show all visitors who come here to this game to celebrate this scary holiday and throw them a party." They go inside.

In the museum's lobby, a statue of Frankenstein is in the middle, and a witch ornament hangs on the ceiling. A black cat steps in greets the group when they stepped in.

"Hello, visitors, and welcome to the National Museum of Halloween History!" the cat greeted them. "I'm Griffin, the official tour guide. And I will tell you all about Halloween and its history."

"Griffin here will show you around." Talbot informed Ralph and Vanellope. "Have fun exploring." Then he leaves, shutting the door behind him.

In the first section they entered, it showed everything about Halloween's history. They see an Irish Halloween mask from the early 20th century.

"Look at that mask. It's been made years ago." Vanellope said as she pointed at the mask.

"It has indeed." Griffin replied. "Now, about the history. Today's Halloween customs are thought to have been influenced by folk customs and beliefs from the Celtic-speaking countries, some of which are believed to have pagan roots. There was throughout Ireland an uneasy truce existing between customs and beliefs associated with Christianity and those associated with religions that were Irish before Christianity arrived. Some folklorists have detected Halloween's origins in the Roman feast of Pomona, the goddess of fruits and seeds, or in the festival of the dead called Parentalia, it is more typically linked to the Celtic festival of Samhain, which comes from the Old Irish for 'summer's end'."

They gaze at a painting of people feasting and playing divination games on Halloween in Ireland. The title for the painting at the bottom of the frame reads "Snap-Apple Night; 1833".

"Samhain was the first and most important of the four quarter days in the medieval Gaelic calendar and was celebrated on October 31st – November 1st in Ireland, Scotland and the Isle of Man. A kindred festival was held at the same time of year by the Brittonic Celts, called Calan Gaeaf in Wales, Kalan Gwav in Cornwall and Kalan Goañv in Brittany; a name meaning "first day of winter". For the Celts, the day ended and began at sunset; thus the festival began on the evening before November 7th by modern reckoning. Samhain and Calan Gaeaf are mentioned in some of the earliest Irish and Welsh literature. The names have been used by historians to refer to Celtic Halloween customs up until the 19th century, and are still the Gaelic and Welsh names for Halloween."

The history section displayed a traditional Irish Halloween turnip lantern.

"Would you look at that!" Ralph said with delight.

"That first section was about the Gaelic and Welsh influence." Griffin finished after going through that section and telling the facts to Ralph and Vanellope. "Now we're going to the Christian influence."

They come to an exhibit that shows people praying and placing flowers and candles on graves of their dead loved ones.

"On All Hallows' Eve, Christians in some parts of the world visit cemeteries to pray and place flowers and candles on the graves of the ones they love."

They now reach a new hall that shows Halloween symbols. They see two bathroom doors. One has a symbol of Dracula on it, meaning it's for men. They other shows a lady ghost symbol. That one's for women.

"And here is the symbol hall where all the famous symbols people see on Halloween are stored." Griffin narrated.

"Griffin, are we going to see werewolves in this section?" Vanellope asked.

"Please hold all questions until the end of the tour. Thank you." Griffin answered politely.

The first thing they saw was an exhibit showing lit jack-o-lanterns.

"Behold jack-o-lanterns! You want to know why they call pumpkins jack-o-lanterns? You're in for a tale."

"We're all ears." said Ralph.

"On route home after a night of drinking, a person named Jack encounters the Devil and tricks him into climbing a tree. Jack thought quickly and etches the sign of the cross into the bark, thus trapping the Devil. Jack strikes a bargain that Satan can never claim his soul. After a life of sin, drinking, and mendacity, Jack is refused entry to heaven when he dies. Keeping his promise, the Devil refuses to let Jack into hell and throws a live coal straight from the fires of hell at him. It was a cold night, so Jack places the coal in a hollowed out turnip to stop it from going out, since which time Jack and his lantern have been roaming looking for a place to rest."

"Wow. That's a great story." Vanellope complimented.

"And the photos on the wall show a variety of famous Halloween monsters and creatures. From Frankenstein, to the mummy, to the invisible man, to the werewolf, to a bunch of ghosts."

As they look at the photos, Griffin continued, "And since we're in the section of the famous Halloween creatures, I believe I feel a song coming on."

Music begins playing as the exhibits, portraits and jack-o-lanterns come alive. This causes Ralph and Vanellope to begin getting butterflies in their stomachs as they hold each other close. Then Griffin started singing.

" _When the crypt doors creak and the tombstones quake, spooks come out for a swinging wake. Happy haunts materialize and begin to vocalize._ " he sung.

" _Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize!_ " the creatures sang together.

A bat flies down to the group as he sang, " _Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide._ "

" _Or a silly spook may sit by your side_." an owl followed.

" _Shrouded in a daft disguise._ " a raven sang loudly.

" _They pretend to terrorize._ " a spider sang as she came down from her web.

" _Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize!_ " the creatures and exhibits sang all together.

"This song and other Halloween songs is one of those reasons I get scared on this time of year." Vanellope said to Ralph.

"Me too, kid. But I'm used to this scary stuff." Ralph replied as the song continued.

" _As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak trees,_ " a photo of Frankenstein sang.

" _Spooks arrive for the midnight spree._ " sang a photo of a mummy.

" _Creepy creeps with eerie eyes,_ " the werewolf photo sang.

" _Start to shriek and harmonize._ " sang the Invisible Man photo.

" _Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize!_ "

" _When you hear the knell of a requiem bell,_ " the jack-o-lanterns sang together.

" _Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell._ " ghosts sang together.

" _Restless bones etherealize._ " sang a chorus of rats.

Witches joined in with, " _Rise as spooks of every size._ "

" _Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize!_ " Griffin and the photos, exhibits and creatures all sang together.

A creepy and eerie laugh is heard. Then everything went back to normal. All the exhibits, jack-o-lanterns and photos are back in their places and inanimate.

"Whoa." Ralph said with fear.

"I agree." Vanellope also added in as her body shook.

"That's pretty much the intention of this museum." Griffin said. "That's the number one song we sing every year around Halloween. If you're still shaking, go get yourselves a drink of water at the drink fountain. It'll calm you down."

Both Ralph and Vanellope get themselves drinks of water at the drink fountain and it calms them down.

Later, after Griffin showed them the rest of the museum, they are back at the visitor center. They bought souvenirs at the gift shop. Ralph bought a Frankenstein mask and jack-o-lantern basket, and Vanellope bought a toy bat and spider.

Talbot opened the doors and said, "Griffin, we better get to the arena! The arcade is about to open!"

"Perfect timing because we just now saw everything." Griffin said. They exited the museum. While the black cat headed for the arena, Talbot said to Ralph and Vanellope as he hands them two invitations, "Before you two go, take these. They're invitations to my Halloween party on Hallows Eve and Halloween."

"Thanks, Talbot." Ralph thanked the werewolf.

"Well, better get back to your games. I'll see you later." With that said, everyone started returning to their respective games so they'll be ready when the first people enter the arcade.

* * *

 **Holy mackerel! This museum must be spooky-looking, especially with that song, "Grim Grinning Ghosts", being sung by the exhibits! Well, it looks like that's the end of chapter 2. If I ever went to a Halloween museum, I would get a little bit scared. So, I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter and be sure to review it! Chapter 3 is on its way, but keep on celebrating Halloween! T.T.F.N.: Ta-ta for now!**


	3. Ghost Story

**Before we get started, I'd like to comment about Griffin the black cat from the previous chapter. If he had a voice actor, my guess is that he would be voiced by Alec Baldwin, Ned Beatty (the voice of Lotso from "Toy Story 3"), Maurice LaMarche or Nick Kroll.**

 **That's all I have to say. Now, in this chapter, Ralph will tell a horror story to Nicelanders in the penthouse. Get ready to read!**

* * *

When the arcade is open during daylight hours, once players inserted coins to begin playing "Fix-It Felix Jr.", Ralph shouted his trademark "I'm gonna wreck it!" to begin the game. Felix declared his trademark "I can fix it!" as he begin fixing.

At the same time, a player playing at Sugar Rush chose Vanellope as her avatar. In some of her races, she used her glitching as a power-up to win some of them.

Meanwhile, at Spooky Hoops, a player chose Frankenstein as his basketball player avatar and is playing against a skeleton. Frankenstein won the first round by getting the most points for shooting baskets.

* * *

Later that evening, after the arcade closes, Ralph, Felix and the Nicelanders begin to pursue relaxation time. They are partaking in Halloween by spending Nightmare Night together.

"Ralph, we got this invitation from an owl earlier today." said Gene, the mayor of Fix-It Felix Jr. as he showed Ralph an invitation, which is the same that Ralph and Vanellope received. "He said he's from Spooky Hoops, and the mayor, Talbot Werewolf is hosting a Halloween party at his haunted house on Hollow's Eve and Halloween."

"I am so looking forward to the party." Felix said.

"Me too! I love parties!" one of the Nicelanders, Mary, exclaimed.

"I know about this party because I went with Vanellope to check the game out." Ralph spoke up. "Talbot showed us all around the game and he even showed us a museum about the history of Halloween, and we were guided on the tour by a black cat named Griffin."

"And how did it go?" Gene asked.

"It was good. A little bit spooky, but I liked it. And, believe it or not, the exhibits came to life and sang a scary song that they sing every year on Halloween. It gave me butterflies inside my stomach."

"I wish I could've been there."

"I'm sure you might when we go to Spooky Hoops to celebrate the Halloween party."

After sitting in silence for a little bit, Felix spoke up, "So while we're passing the time, let's see if we can come up with a few horror stories."

"Ooh, ooh, I've got one!" Felix shouted excitedly.

"Is it about that scorpion turning into a cy-bug again?" Mary asked. "'Cause it's not scary if you keep on telling it."

"Have I told you about a hawk getting caught in a white sheet while flying, making it look like a ghost?" Gene asked.

"Five times actually." one of the Nicelanders answered.

"Ooh, I guess I have one story that I just thought of." Ralph commented.

"I'm sure we'd like to hear about it." Felix said.

"Okay. Here we go."

Everyone gathered around Ralph as he prepared to tell his ghost story. The lights went out and he shined a flashlight to his face.

"One bright and sunny day in the Caribbean," Ralph said in a low voice. "A married couple headed down a pier to board a ship for a cruise on their honeymoon. Someone recently told them that ghostly monster fish living in the ocean often attack passengers on ships, but the couple didn't take that someone seriously. They board the ship and had the time of their lives all day. That night, while they were sleeping, they were awakened by strange noises that sound like roaring and growling. They looked around, but didn't see the sources of the sounds. Suddenly, out of the blue, two ghost sharks with red eyes emerge from the walls. The couple screamed as they ran as fast as they could. But the sharks caught up to them and devoured them bone and all. And all that's left of the married couple are their chewed-up bodies inside the sharks' stomachs."

As Ralph told the story, some of the Nicelanders got scared, shrieked and fainted.

"Doesn't scare me at the least." Felix commented.

"It really scared me." Gene declared.

"Me too." Mary added in.

"Uh, that was a pretty good story, Ralph." one of the Nicelanders said with shock.

"Well, I have heard worse stories than that." Ralph answered.

* * *

 **Oh, my gosh! Ralph's story was so scary that it almost made me faint! Anyway, I know that Halloween is in five days, but sometimes life gets in the way, resulting in me not having time to write these chapters. I'll most likely be working all week next week. But don't worry. I'll start writing another chapter as soon as I can get to it. BTW, Halloween is my grandmother's birthday!**

 **So make sure you read and review this chapter. Until next time, this is your favorite author saying "goodbye!"**


	4. Spreading the Word

**Hi, everyone. I know that Halloween is over, but I want to finish this. In this chapter, Talbot is not only giving out invitations to his party. He will also pass out flyers to advertise it.**

* * *

Back at Spooky Hoops, a great horned owl is inside the haunted house typing out advertisements for the upcoming Hollow's Eve and Halloween party on the computer.

As he typed, his cell phone started ringing with a song for the ringtone.

 _It was a one-eyed, one-horned flying purple people eater._

 _One-eyed-_

Once it reached that line, the owl answered his phone as he put it on speaker so he could continue typing without having to stop every couple of seconds, "Hello?"

"Talon?" Talbot said over the phone.

"Who is this?"

"It's me, your boss, Talbot." Talbot is in Game Central Station passing out invitations to those who want to attend his party.

"Oh, hello, Talbot! This is your most trusted assistant and the assistant mayor of Spooky Hoops, Talon the owl."

"Now, I need to add the following information to the flyers."

"Yes, sir."

"On Hollow's Eve and Halloween, we will have foods, a karaoke machine, Halloween movies, anything Halloweeny. No coolers or outside foods allowed. Sealed bottles of water are allowed. You got all that?"

"I read you loud and clear, sir."

"Excellent, and when you're done, print them off on every single sheet of paper and spread the word. I want to have plenty of guests at both of my parties."

"Yes, sir, I will. Alright, goodbye." They hang up and Talon proceeds on finishing up the flyers. After he finishes, he prints the flyers out every paper in the printer that he had. He picks one of them up and proofreads it. It read:

SPOOK-TACULAR HOWL-O-WEEN PARTY!

Tuesday, October 30 & Wednesday, October 31 5 PM

Spooky Hoops

Food and drinks, karaoke, movies, games, activites and photo aps

No coolers or outside food allowed. Sealed bottles of water are allowed.

Movie Schedule:

Hollow's Eve: Halloween:

8:30 PM: The Nightmare Before Christmas 9 PM: Monster House  
10 PM: Corpse Bride 10:30 PM: Hotel Transylvania

"Good enough." Talon thought.

He gathers up the printed flyers and is about to take them out with Talbot enters the house.

"How are you doing with those flyers, Talon?" he asked.

"I've finished making them, proofread them and me and my friends are ready to spread the word." Talon replied.

"Excellent."

Once Talon exits the house, he walks over to the tree with a monstrous face and calls to his friends. A whole flock of owls answer the call and come to him.

"My friends, Mayor Talbot is hosting a party on Hollow's Eve and Halloween, and we wants plenty of guests at both parties." he told them as gives them stacks of flyers. "So, I need you all to put these flyers up all over the arcade before it opens in the morning."

He addresses an eagle owl, a barn owl and a screech owl. "Nigel, Soren, Screech, you take Hero's Duty. Watch out for cy-bugs." He addresses another owl trio. "Feathers, Digger, Norman, you take Sugar Rush. Post as many of them on every candy tree you can find." Then he turns to a great grey owl. "Ash, you take Pac-Man." Then to another great horned owl. "Sylvia, you come with me."

With that, the owls start posting flyers throughout the games in the arcade. Some carried them in their beaks and some with their talons.

"Way to go, Talon." Talbot said as he watches his assistant and his friends at Game Central Station deliver flyers throughout the arcade. "I knew I can always count on you."

* * *

 **Looks like invitations advertising the parties on Hollow's Eve and Halloween aren't the only ones the video game characters will be receiving. Flyers are also being posted throughout the arcade. That way there'll be plenty of partygoers. Also, the owls delivering and posting the flyers is a reference to the "Harry Potter" films in which owls deliver mail to the Hogwarts students. Another thing, the song used for the ringtone on Talon's phone is "The Purple People Eater" by Sheb Wooley.**

 **Chapter 5 will be posted soon, so stay tuned!**


	5. Hollow's Eve Party

Next week, it is Hollow's Eve! Many residents of the existing games in the arcade are dressing up in their costumes for the party at Spooky Hoops.

Ralph is dressed as a pirate captain with a hat that has a skull and cross bones on it, a pirate suit and a fake beard.

"Well, Felix, how do I look?" he asks Felix who is dressed up in a turtle costume.

"I think you look perfect." he replies.

"So do you."

Gene, who is dressed in a bee costume, approaches the duo and compliments them, "You both look great."

They chuckled warmly at this comment.

At Sugar Rush, Vanellope, Taffyta Muttonfudge and the other racers saw the flyers posted on candy trees and read them.

"Wow! A party on Hollow's Eve and Halloween!" Taffyta exclaimed with glee. "This should be fun! We get to see Halloween movies, sing Halloween karaoke and eat Halloween treats!"

"I'm not a big fan of Halloween. I usually get scared on that holiday." said Vanellope, who is dressed as Minnie Mouse. "But I'm willing to go to this party with Ralph."

"I like Halloween." Taffyta said as she puts on a ladybug costume. "I'm coming with you."

"I don't like Halloween." one of the racers, Candlehead, said. "I get scared of all those bats, owls, ghosts, goblins, skeletons and zombies."

"I'm coming too." Sour Bill added in. "Even though I don't have a costume to wear."

At Hero's Duty, Sergeant Calhoun, who is dressed as a witch, is reading a flyer on the wall. Then she says to her lieutenants, "Alright, ladies, any who are coming with me to the party, feel free to wear a costume." Then she heads to Spooky Hoops for the party.

* * *

Once all who wanted to come to the party have arrived, they gather in the haunted house. Talbot steps to the front.

"Attention! Attention, everyone!" he announced, grabbing everyone's attention. "Thank you and welcome to my Hollow's Eve party! I'm Talbot the werewolf, mayor of Spooky Hoops. We're all going to have such a great time here. We'll have plenty of activities to do. We have food, drinks, karaoke and photo aps. We'll have two movies tonight and tomorrow. Tonight, at 8:30, we will watch 'The Nightmare Before Christmas', and at 10:00, we will watch 'Corpse Bride'. Alright, let's party!"

The party begins with many people eating food, listening and dancing to Halloween songs and having some karaoke fun.

"Hey, Felix," Calhoun said to Felix. "You should sing something Halloweeny."

"Uh, sorry, but I have a terrible singing voice." Felix answered, trying to come up with an excuse.

"You are such a scaredy-cat." she sighed as she walked up to the karaoke machine.

"What song is she planning to sing?" Vanellope asked Ralph.

"We'll see." He replied.

Calhoun browses the Halloween karaoke CD collection before finding one and popping it into the disc drive. Then she picked up the microphone.

"Testing." she spoke into the microphone.

Everyone stops what they're doing and focuses their attention to Calhoun, who readies herself, hits the play button, and the lyrics appear on the screen as the yellow letters turn orange as they're sung.

" _No more gas in the red, can't even get it started._ " Calhoun sang loud and clear." _Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it. All my life on my head, don't want to think about it. Feels like I'm going insane, yeah._ "

"That lady is one good singer." Taffyta whispered to her friends, who nodded in agreement.

" _It's a thief in the night to come and grab you. It can creep up inside you and consume you. A disease of the mind, it can control you. It's too close for comfort._ "

Everyone starts to clap as Calhoun continues singing.

" _Throw on your break lights, we're in the city of wonder! Ain't gonna play nice! Watch out, you might just go under. Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered. So if you must falter, be wise! Your mind is in Disturbia! It's like the darkness is the light. Disturbia! Am I scaring you tonight? Your mind is in Disturbia! Ain't used to what you like. Disturbia, Disturbia!_ "

" _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum._ " the audience mouthed along." _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum! Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum!_ "

" _Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me. Disconnecting your call, your phone don't even ring! I gotta get out or figure this s*** out! It's too close for comfort._ " Calhoun sang proudly. " _It's a thief in the night to come and grab you. It can creep up inside you and consume you. A disease of the mind, it can control you. I feel like a monster!_ "

The dancing intensifies as the song moves along. Some of the guests move slightly faster, while some dance happily and cheerfully.

" _Throw on your break lights, we're in the city of wonder! Ain't gonna play nice! Watch out, you might just go under. Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered. So if you must falter, be wise! Your mind is in Disturbia! It's like the darkness is the light. Disturbia! Am I scaring you tonight? Your mind is in Disturbia! Ain't used to what you like. Disturbia, Disturbia!_ "

" _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum! Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum!_ "

" _Release me from this curse I'm in! I've been trying to maintain, but I'm struggling. You can't go, go, go! I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh!_ "

The partygoers all start to dance again as Calhoun looks to finish the song.

" _Throw on your break lights, we're in the city of wonder! Ain't gonna play nice! Watch out, you might just go under. Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered. So if you must falter, be wise!_ " she sang at the top of her lungs." _Your mind is in Disturbia! It's like the darkness is the light. Disturbia! Am I scaring you tonight? Your mind is in Disturbia! Ain't used to what you like. Disturbia, Disturbia!_ "

" _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum! Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum!_ "

Calhoun finishes the song to everyone applauding him. Felix was proud of his loved one's ability to sing. Ralph and Vanellope were blown away by her talent, and the Sugar Rush racers were cheering, with Taffyta being the loudest.

"Oh my god, Calhoun, that was amazing! You sang so cool, I loved it!" Felix exclaimed with glee.

At 8:30, Talbot put "The Nightmare Before Christmas" on a large flat screen TV so that everyone can see. At 10:00, he put on "Corpse Bride". After the movies ended, everyone enjoyed the party and were having the time of their lives. Some stayed and some got exhausted and went home to their games to rest before the arcade opens in the morning.

* * *

 **I thought I'd end this chapter with everyone partying at the Hollow's Eve party. The song that Calhoun sang on the karaoke machine is "Disturbia" by Rihanna. Can you imagine Jane Lynch covering this song or performing it with Rihanna as a duet? There's only one chapter left to go and that will be the Halloween party. I will upload the last chapter soon, so I will see you all next time!**


	6. Halloween Party

**This is it! The last chapter of my Halloween story! This final chapter will be the Halloween party. I saw "Ralph Breaks the Internet" last weekend and, since Vanellope performed a musical number in the film, I decided to have her perform a song for karaoke. The final chapter starts right now!**

* * *

On Halloween night, everyone outside the arcade is wearing costumes, trick-or-treating and celebrating the holiday.

At the haunted house in Spooky Hoops, everyone is wearing the same costumes they wore last night at the previous party.

"Thanks for inviting us to this party, Ralph." said Gene.

"Hey, no problem." said Ralph. "We are having a Jack-o-lantern cake for dessert."

The cake on the table had chocolate frosting, a jack-o-lantern in the bottom midde, bats, ghosts and spiders, and had 'Happy Halloween' written in orange in the top middle.

Felix walked up to a tray of cupcakes, picked one with a black cat topping on it up and ate it. He saw Talbot walking up to the table and placing a pumpkin basket full of candy down.

"Hey, Ralph," Vanellope said to Ralph. "I'm going to perform karaoke. You haven't seen me sing before, so this is your first time."

"Go for it, little sister." he urged.

Vanellope walked up to the karaoke machine, browses through the CDs, finds one and inserts it into the drive before picking up the microphone.

She gets everyone's attention once she tests the microphone, which works. Then she presses the play button and began her song.

" _Living easy, living free. Season ticket on a one-way ride._ " Vanellope sang loudly. " _Asking nothing, leave me be. Taking everything in my stride. Don't need reason, don't need rhyme. Ain't nothing I would rather do. Going down, party time! My friends are gonna be there too!_ "

Ralph smiles as he's impressed as he watches his best friend sing.

" _I'm on the highway to hell! On the highway to hell! Highway to hell! I'm on the highway to hell!_ "

"She sings good." Candlehead said to Taffyta, who nods in agreement.

" _No stop signs, speed limit. Nobody's gonna slow me down!_ " she sang proudly. " _Like a wheel, gonna spin it. Nobody's gonna mess me around! Hey Satan, paid my dues! Playing in a rocking band. Hey mama, look at me! I'm on my way to the promised land, whoo!_ "

Felix and Calhoun dance to the beat of the tune.

" _I'm on the highway to hell! Highway to hell! I'm on the highway to hell! Highway to hell!_ "

" _Don't stop me!_ "

All the partygoers dance along as the song continues.

" _I'm on the highway to hell! On the highway to hell! I'm on the highway to hell! On the highway!_ " Vanellope sang at the top of her lungs. " _Yeah, highway to hell! I'm on the highway to hell! Highway to hell, highway to hell!_ "

" _And I'm going down, all the way. Whoa! I'm on the highway to hell._ "

Once the song ends, everyone started applauding. Vanellope bowed as she proclaimed, "Thank you! Thank you all!"

A short time later, the guests heard the doorbell ring.

"Could you get the door, Talon?" asked Talbot.

"I'm on it." Talon said as he flew to the door.

"Oh, and could you go get the DVDs after that?"

"No problemo."

He opens the door and the Surge Protector was there, along with Q*Bert.

"Hi, guys! You're just in time!" Talon said happily. "Come on in!"

"We're going to watch 'Monster House' at 9:00 and 'Hotel Transylvania' at 10:30." said Talbot as he came over to them.

They let the two in as Talon closed the door.

"I'm looking forward to watching these movies!" said the Surge Protector. "I heard they're great!"

Then Talon went to go get the DVDs and came back with it.

"I always like DJ." said Mary, one of the Nicelanders. "I love seeing Jenny kiss him."

Talon puts the "Monster House" DVD in the DVD player and turned on the television.

"Here comes the violence!" Ralph shouted happily as he raised his fist in the air.

Talbot grabbed the TV remote and pressed the play button.

Some of the guests sat in chairs, on the two couches and on the floor and began to watch the movie.

This is a picture perfect moment: everyone gathered around to watch a movie and snacks on the table waiting to be snacked on.

"I gotta tell you, Vanellope. This movie is scary and exciting." Ralph said happily.

"This is a movie you'll never forget." Vanellope replied as she ate some M&Ms.

"So, what's happening now?" Calhoun and Felix asked at the same time.

* * *

 **I did it! I finally finished my Halloween story, even though it's two months after Halloween! Wahoo! The song that Vanellope sang is "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC. Thank you readers for reading and reviewing my story. I'm really happy that I finished this story just in time before Christmas. I hope you all liked this chapter and the story and please review!**

 **Thank you and see you in the next story! Goodbye!**


End file.
